Courage
by clarasigma
Summary: When a lonely woman encounters two lonely men.ONE SHOT


_Is this all that my life has succumbed to? Working in a shabby old book store?_ Beth asked herself. The bookstore sat between a business bureau on the left side, and on the right side, a small studio that had been cleaned out and had a "for lease" sign hanging on the front door. Beth had her certificate in typing and was highly interested in becoming a journalist, or an author- or better yet, a secretary. Not one of those skimpy secretaries that flirt with their bosses or the doctors they organize appointments for. No, she wanted to be a well respected woman who knew her way through the business files blindfolded.

She slumped over. Began to pick at the frayed seams of her pencil-straight skirt. Despite the open curtains and the beaming sunshine that graced her face, Beth felt tired. Sad, almost. The will to go home and visit with Mr. Peddleston was overwhelming. Her boss, Choy Lang hadn't been in shop for a while. He was in the hospital, rather sick. _Maybe I'll bring him flowers. Nobody has been in the shop in ages. It would do him well if he had company._ Picking up the keys to the front door, Beth looked back at her past, present, and hopefully not her future. The store was dingy and gloomy, filled with stacked books that were dusted daily. She loved this bookshop, but it was time for a change.

Her high-heeled shoed _click-clicked_ on the cobblestone street in a rhythmic manner. The black blouse Beth adorned attracted the heat from the sun, but also attracted heat of a different kind. Her eyes flickered over a tall blue police call box. A giggle escaped from her cherry red lips. "How rustic," she muttered.

On the corner of Franz Liszt street and 6th avenue, a pair of light brown eyes scoped the area for some sort of action. He knew, deep down in his heart, that The Master was here. He could taste the rancid phlegm in the back of his throat. Yes, he was here. But who would have thought? The Doctor knew a lot, but the mystery that was the master never ceased to maze him. Oh and how poetic he felt, just standing there, a mile or two from the TARDIS, attempting to persuade the Master in to coming to him. And from there, he would tie him up, put him in the TARDIS, and find a nice deserted planet to leave him on.

What The Doctor really wanted was a companion. A new friend to travel and have exciting adventures with. He ran a calloused hand through his messy locks. Keeping calm was key, he reminded himself. Keep calm and someone will come to you. Be it the Master, or a new attribute. Surprisingly, his wishes were answered.

Walking toward The Doctor was a blonde woman, maybe five foot six, wearing a business-like suit and a serious expression. This was one that needed to travel. He instinctively allowed her to pass a few feet in front of him, before following in suit, a smile twisting his fine lips.

_Tap tap tap tap,_ The Master spun around quickly. He was so jumpy these days. It was all that damn Doctor's fault, too! If he hadn't been following me around like a lost Gallifreyan puppy all this time, The Master grunted. He smacked his lips together with a satisfying pop, and eyed the beauty before him. Her heels _tap-tapped _and her hips _swoosh-swayed_ in the swagger she chose. An eyebrow was lifted. But alas, behind the gorgeous woman was none other than The Doctor.

_Why do you always find me! He thought angrily. So he took this chance, and began smiling charmingly at the woman. The Doctor wouldn't pull anything in front of a civilian. _

"_Nice weather we're having!" The Master said kindly. He fell in to step with the woman and looked at her face. She smirked, and barrelled on._

"_Yes, a nice change from all of the rain. I haven't seen you around before." She said, noting his unfamiliarity in her voice. The Master laughed as if it were some sort of hilarious joke, and was silent._

_Beth didn't necessarily mind this man's presence, but it was awkward. She felt as if he had been following her for a while now. He gave her the chills- and not the good kind, either. She took this as a sign. Choy Lang always said that signs were hidden within. Only the strong can sense them. You just have to open your eyes. _

"_May I help you? I mean, I understand that this is some form of flirtation, but you don't know how old I am. That can be taken as attempting to pick up a minor." Beth stated blandly. The Master pushed on, walking closer to Beth. He risked a look behind himself to view the Doctor, but he wasn't in pursuit. He wasn't anywhere. The Master was worried, yet relieved. And so, with that, he bid the lady adieu, and walked off in the direction of the nearest side street. Beth watched after him, a little shocked that her impoliteness worked for once, and smiled. She went in to the corner store at East James street and proceeded to the flower section. _

_With daisies in one hand, and the spare change in the other, Beth emerged to the most awkward scene she had ever seen in her life. There was that strange man whom had tried to pick her up, and another. This other man was tall, had lovely brown hair, and eyes that could pierce her from where she stood. A crowd formed around them, and the store owner ushered her off of the front step and locked the door behind her. The setting reminded her of an old western standoff. All that was missing were the guns, and boots with spurs. Beth's heart was beating out of her chest, and her breath caught in her throat. These two men looked deadly serious. They were standing stalk-still, with the meanest looks on their faces. They were not speaking, but just the mere eye-contact was enough to kill._

_The unfamiliar man rushed toward the other almost immediately and punched him square on the jaw. The flirty man wasn't fast enough, and fell to the ground. The hitter stood over the fallen soldier, and then as quick as a strike of lightning, began tying his hands behind his back. He reefed the man up, and began carrying him away._

_Beth sat and thought about this scenario long and hard. Well, she figured it was a long time, but there was still a crowd left standing there dumbfounded. Beth decided at once; she was to follow the men. Maybe it wasn't the need to be a secretary. Maybe she really just wanted to be respected. Looked up to. And once she caught up to the men, she inhaled a shaky breath and shouted, _

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_


End file.
